Conveyor belt cleaners have utilized scraper blades that have tip portions of a predetermined material for providing improved wear resistance. For instance, applicants' assignee herein provides an H-Type® belt cleaner having a cushioning assembly mounted to a support pole extending across the conveyor belt along the bottom thereof. The base portion of the scraper blade of the H-Type® cleaner extends upwardly from the support pole and cushioning assembly toward the belt. At the upper end of the base portion, a variety of different tip end portions are provided for engaging the belt with the material of the tip end portion being based on the cleaning application, and generally having better abrasion resistance than that of the base material for optimizing the wear properties thereof. Another approach is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,167 where a upper scraper element is molded in situ onto a support element that extends into a downwardly opening pocket formed in the scraping element and thus is integrally attached therewith. One shortcoming of both the blade in the '167 patent and of the H-Type® belt cleaners is once the tip or scraper portions are worn, the entire scraper blade has to be replaced with the attendant costs therefor including both that of the base or support portion as well as the tip or scraper portion thereof. Other approaches include bolted on tips which are undesirable from an ease of assembly and disassembly standpoint. Irrespective of these problems, two-piece blades are desirable from a cost standpoint as the base portion can be of a material that is less expensive than the belt scraper portion. Accordingly, alternative and optimized interconnection structure for two-piece scraper blades over those previously provided as described above would be desirable.